


You Might Like This

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, F/M, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dean, Wincest - Freeform, a little bit of dirty talk, a little rough, lots and lots of NSFW, namecalling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: Dean likes to take Sam on his "dates".





	1. Chapter 1

They were at Dean's girl of the week's house, Sam slouched in the armchair, his bangs laying gently over his eyes, hitting his nose. The first few times the hair fell Sam attempted to blow them out of his face, but after the fifth time he gave up. And the bonus was they blocked his view of the couch, where his older brother was doing everything but fucking the girl underneath him. Sam had no clue why Dean brought him along. The girl, Sandra, had a little sister, and Sam was supposed to be getting along with the little sister, but she was as enraptured with Dean as everyone else in the room was. The sister had skipped as soon as the other two started their.... thing.

About the time that Sam stopped trying to move his hair away he also stopped hiding the way his dick swelled in his pants when he saw the way Dean undulated against Sandra's perfect body. Sam didn't know why he didn't just leave, get out of that stupid fucking basement and away from his stupid fucking brother and that stupid fucking Sandra. Subconsciously, Sam knew exactly why he didn't fly up those stairs, out the door, and anywhere else but here, but he refused to admit it to himself. Just like he refused to admit the real reason that he had his hand on his dick, fingers grazing it softly through his jeans, eyes half lidded, head tilted, lustfully watching the couple on the couch.

Sam slowly licked his lower lip, and immediately bit it to keep back a small moan. Dean had one hand up Sandra's skirt, the other around the back of her neck, keeping her close. By the way Sandra was breathing, hard, panting breaths, and the way her hips were moving against Dean told Sam just what Dean was doing under there with his thick fingers. 

This wasn't the first time Sam had watched this happen. Dean took Sam along for these "dates" more often than not, always under the guise that there was a little sister for Sam, but rarely did Sam ever meet this proposed sister. This, however, was the first time that Sam had allowed himself to relax and do anything about it. He usually ran for it as soon as he could, or moved upstairs to talk to the parents, or buried himself in a book and pretended he didn't hear the moans and expletives coming from across the room. Because of this, Sam always missed the sly glances Dean threw his way; the flashes of emerald from above parted, kiss-swollen lips. He missed the way Dean gazed at him under lidded eyes, his head tilted against the back of the couch, when Dean was getting his dick sucked by whatever little blonde he had that night. 

This time... This time Sam saw the glance Dean threw his way, saw the satisfied smirk on Dean's face when he met Sam's eyes. He locked eyes with Dean when he pulled up Sandra's shirt, he held Dean's gaze when he made Sandra cum, her head thrown back and Dean's lips at her throat. He couldn't look away when Dean pulled his cock out, kissed Sandra, rubbing the head of his dick on her pussy, not quite pushing himself in, asking the question. Sam couldn't help himself from leaning forward, his bangs falling in his eyes again, legs spread and hips involuntarily moving in small circles, as Dean pushed his way into Sandra, bit by bit, stopping every inch to let her get used to him, swallowing her sweet little pants and moans with kisses. He couldn't help himself from moaning with Sandra, spreading his legs further, and humping the chair under him like he was the one on Dean's cock, the one with Dean's mouth open against exposed nipples, the one that made Dean make those noises. He couldn't help himself from cumming in his pants, untouched by anything but the chair and his jeans, when Dean pulled out and came on Sandra's stomach, covering it and some of her tits. He couldn't help but let go little moans, little breathy "fuck"s... Couldn't help himself from copying Sandra's blissful facial expression when Dean made her cum again, this time by licking her, fucking her with his mouth just as well as he did with his cock.

When he cooled down a touch, Sam made to the bathroom to try and clean himself up, stumbling on numb, tingling legs, his brain still not quite in control of the rest of him. When he gained back his senses Sam walked back out into the basement, finding both his brother and Sandra, clothed, still sweetly kissing. When the door shut behind him, they broke apart, and Dean whispered something in her ear, causing her to whimper and kiss him again, harder than before. Dean huffed out a laugh and kissed her forehead, whispering "goodnight" against it.

~~~

It was a new week, a new town, a new school, and a new girl. Dean had made plans to come to her house after school, and as the brothers were walking through the woods to her backyard, Sam began to voice his doubts of the "little sister" that Dean promised. Before he could get far Dean slid his hand down Sam's back, cupping his ass, and whispered "Hey, shh, you actually might like this..." followed by a low chuckle, telling Sam that Dean knew just how much Sam enjoyed the last time. 

As it turned out, the "girl" was a tall, lanky boy with floppy hair and an ass that fucked Dean better than any pussy Sam had seen.


	2. You Missed a Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has introduced Sam to the next "girl" and makes it worth his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title isn't necessarily part of the 100 Ways, but there were some people on the first chapter saying they wanted more, so here's more!

Sam was struck speechless when he saw the "girl" that Dean had promised. The kid looked a lot like Sam, just a lot less pretty (or so Dean said afterwards). He was a few inches shorter and his hair wasn't as long but it worked. As soon as the door closed behind the two brothers a girl came down the stairs, dressed in a pair of cutoffs and a tiny little piece of fabric she was trying to pass off as a shirt. "Who is it, baby?"

As the boy answered Dean leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, his hand finding his little brother's ass again. "So, maybe I lied a little. She's not his sister and he's not really a she." Sam couldn't do anything but nod in response as he watched the couple in front of them turn and smile his way.

"Hey there, sugar." The girl, who later introduced herself as Carrie, sauntered up to Sam and put her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him forwards and pressing up against him. She was short enough that Sam had to tilt his head all the way down just to look her in the eye. He could feel her tits pushing against his chest and her hips against his cock that he didn't even realize was hard until just now. "Gonna watch your brother fuck my Zack?"

"Hguh" was the best response Sam could formulate at the time and, quite frankly, he thought it was a pretty big achievement considering his brother was now pressed against the wall with one hand in Zack's hair and the other on the small of his back. Carrie grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the neat living room. She pushed him down onto the pale purple couch and settled herself right on his lap, immediately rolling her hips against his. Carrie's hands were tightening in Sam's hair, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "Holy shit. You're a big boy, aren't you?" 

Sam tore his eyes away from the other couple on the other side of the doorway and settled them on her face. "Hmnuh." There we go. Two syllables.

His hands found their way up to her hips, pushing and pulling her tiny little body to generate even more friction. He was distracted by the dip on the cushion beside him and turned his head to see Dean on the other boy's lap, just like Carrie was on his. He let out a noise of discontentment, not liking the way Dean looked so into the way his cock was rubbing against Zack's, not his. He willingly gave into the hot pool of jealousy that had lurked in his belly when he saw Dean with anybody else for the past forever. Just as he was considering reaching over there and yanking Dean off of the stupid kid's lap he felt a hand on his dick through his jeans and lips on his neck. "You watchin' your big brother? Seein' the way he's humpin' against Zack? Wanna do one better?" Sam nodded vigorously, desperate to get Dean to look over.

He was still staring at Dean through a curtain half lowered eyelashes when he felt a wet warmth mouthing at the bulge of his dick in his pants as Carrie unzipped his jeans and pulled him out. Her mouth was open in a little "o", her brows coming together in an expression of both lust and desperation. Before Sam could form a coherent thought her mouth was on his cock, tongue swiping over the head and dipping into the slit in the tip. One of her hands pulled Sam's jeans down lower so she could get to his balls. She massaged her tits with her other hand - tits that had somehow gotten free of their little shirt somewhere in this whole process when Sam wasn't looking. Her eyes closed and she moaned a little as she pushed her way down Sam's cock, trying her hardest to take it all the way down her throat. It was unlike anything Sam had ever felt and he had completely forgot about the two boys next to him until a loud whimper. He rolled his head to the side again just in time to see Dean's cock disappearing into Zack's stretched asshole, on display with his hips turned just enough to where Sam could see his ass and Dean's dick fucking it.

He was caught off guard by his orgasm, his eyes trained on Dean's huge cock slamming into the other boy's asshole, Zack's balls swinging with every thrust and a filthy fucking grunt coming from Dean's throat. His eyes slammed shut and he pulled on Carrie's hair while he came, slamming his cock into her throat hard and keeping in time with pulling her head back and forth with his hips. He came messy. His cum was dripping down Carrie's chin and neck when he was finished, leaking out around his cock and dripping off the corners of her mouth. She was milking him for everything he had, choking and rubbing his balls until he came again, this one smaller but no less intense, followed by aftershocks until it got to the point of pain. He pushed her off, a string of cum and spit connecting the head of his cock to her lips. It wasn't until she was back in his lap, her fingers deep in her own pussy and playing with her clit until he remembered Dean.

The two had switched positions. Zack was bouncing up and down on Dean's cock, his own dick bobbing up and down in front of him, clear precum spilling down and over his own tight balls. His hands were on either sides of Dean's legs, his head thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth emitting small and punctured whimpers with every downthrust. He watched Dean's cock slamming into Zack's asshole, watched the way Dean reached around and wrapped his thick fingers around Zack's littler cock, pumping in time with his hand until Zack came all over himself. Carrie had started to whimper in Sam's ear, her hips moving against her hands as she tried to make herself cum. Sam picked her up and turned her over so she was on the couch and he kneeling between her legs. He pulled her forward so her hips were right off the edge of the purple cushion and licked her once, long and slow. He'd never done anything like this but had watched Dean do it or heard Dean talk about it enough he thought he might have an idea.

Zack was fucked out, his asshole stretched and dick covered in his own cum when Dean flipped him over and started copying Sam. With every small kiss or lick on Callie's pussy Dean did the same to Zack. Soon enough Sam had worked two fingers into Callie's wet, dripping pussy and suctioned his mouth on her clit, tongue swirling and pulling sweet, high moans from her mouth. She had started to roll her hips against Sam's mouth, all of Sam's focus set on keeping his mouth in the same place when she came. Her moans were high and breathy, the "Oh fuck"s and "Oh my god"s mixed right in with them. Her climax brought another wave of wet and Sam's fingers were dripping by the time he pulled them out and popped them in his mouth. When he licked them clean he kissed his way back up her belly, pausing at her tits and sucking on her nipples and leaving dark, mouth-shaped bruises all the way up to her chin.

He'd kissed her once when he felt a small blunt force pressing against his asshole. He was familiar enough with the feeling from his late night showers that he knew someone had their finger wiggling it's way in. Callie grabbed his hard-again cock and rubbed the head against her unbelievably wet pussy before pushing down and taking Sam all the way in. The finger pushed deeper into Sam, his body voluntarily relaxing against the familiarity of a finger working it's way inside of him. He turned his head to see Dean grinning down at him, Zack's mouth around his cock and a hand around his own. The other was the one playing with Sam's ass, now down to the second knuckle and starting to fuck him slowly. Sam locked eyes with his brother after Dean had slid his own up and down Sam's bowed body as it rocked back and forth - in and out of Callie's pussy and on and off of Zack's middle finger that was now as deep as it could go. Dean sucked in his lower lip, teeth digging into his skin as he started to cum. His head fell back, eyes still trained on Sam's as Zack pulled off of his dick with a pop, using the hand that was on his own dick to pump Dean's cock as his cum shot all over his face. Before Dean was finished Sam had pushed Callie away and came a few drops on her stomach from the tight wet heat around his cock and the tantalizing not-quite fullness in his ass. Zack went to lick Sam's cum off, pulling his finger out of Sam in the process.

"Such a good little cumslut, ain't he Sammy?" Dean's voice was husky and low, causing another jolt in Sam's belly and a matching whine from Callie. "Both'm."

Sam nodded and grabbed the back of Zack's head, pulling him towards his cock and forming the first whole sentence he'd been able to since he got here. "You missed a spot."


	3. Meet Me Down by the Riverside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam may have pushed Dean a little to far over the edge when he reverses their roles.

The days since the beginning of summer were a blur of sweat, dirt, and the icy air of the library trying to turn the pages of whatever book Sam had been assigned to. It'd been months since the last time Dean took Sam to one of his "girlfriends'" houses, and the last time anything sort of related to the topic had come up was when Dean was "going out" two nights ago and came back smelling of something that wasn't quite... _Dean _. Dad had left a week ago and so far everything that had happened between Sam and Dean was excruciatingly brotherly. And the most fucked up part of it was that each time they simply brushed each other in passing, or Dean stayed bent forward a little too long, or Dean's teeth sunk deep into the pink plush of his bottom lip Sam was left achingly hard. Dean wouldn't give him any time alone, either. Sam hadn't gotten his hand on his dick since Dad left because Dean wouldn't let him. Whenever Sam would try and rub one out before bed Dean would begin talking obnoxiously, or piss Sam off to the point that the only thing he could do to make his brother shut the fuck up was roll over and try to sleep. Whenever Sam tried to have a little alone time in the shower Dean would pop in and flush the toilet, burning Sam with the hot water. It even got to the point where yesterday Dean removed the shower curtain and always found an excuse to be in or around the bathroom when Sam was taking a shower. The frustration of all of the times he had to ignore how hard he was combined with how annoying Dean was being had started to grate on Sam.__

__He even went so far as to plunk into the seat across from the couch where Dean was sitting and pulled his cock out, making a show of the amount of precum he was leaking and how good it felt, but Dean shut that down too by going to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge just to dump on Sam's head. He was lucky Sam didn't kill him then._ _

__Now, Sam was sitting in the sweltering heat, the humidity pressing him down into the rough canvas cushion of the old and faded wicker chair that the previous owner had left on the porch. All he had on was his swim shorts, waiting on Dean to come back from his run so they could go to the lake. Sam had run his miles 10 minutes faster than Dean had since he was fourteen, and he wasn't about to let that streak end. Plus, he liked watching Dean run up to the front door - sweat running down to all the places Sam would love to be and over all the tan, muscled skin that taunted Sam endlessly._ _

__Sam's lips twisted in a smirk as he thought of how his big brother would look spread out underneath him. He'd get him nice and bothered before he'd even think of touching Dean in the places he would be _begging _to be touched. Dean's stomach and chest would be covered in Sam's marks to show everyone who tried to look that Dean was his. He'd leave hand shaped bruises on his hips to show all of the pretty girls that Dean could beg for a cock in his ass just as well as he could charm the panties off of the dryest, sternest woman on this side of the rockies. Tilting his head back until it hit the white siding behind him Sam started to trail his fingers up the inside of his thigh, not caring if Dean ran up and saw and determined that he wouldn't let anything Dean did deter him.___ _

____It was not even two minutes later when Dean ran up to find his little brother slouched down on the chair, eyes closed and hand rubbing himself through his trunks, biting his lips obscenely. He stopped at the top step, leaning his shoulder against the nuelpost as his dick started to fill. "Sammy." His voice came out a lot more breathy than he intended. He tried again, stronger this time. "Sam. Lake time"_ _ _ _

____Another smirk graced Sam's face as he spoke, not moving anything but his hand that began to creep under the waistband of his shorts. "Nah. I'm good here."_ _ _ _

____"Sam. Lake. Now." Dean stalked up to Sam, grabbing the hair at the back of his head and forcing his little brother to look up at him. Sam's eyes opened lazily as a slow smile spread across his lips and he tilted his chin up just a little more. Dean's face was inches from Sam's. His thigh was between both of his little brother's and he could feel Sam's knuckles grazing his upper thigh each time he rolled his wrist to get that perfect twist at the head. This. This did not go as planned._ _ _ _

____"I said no." A small fire lit behind Sam's eyes, his jaw hardening and the hand that wasn't in his pants reached around and gripped Dean right under one of his asscheeks. "I said no."_ _ _ _

____"Sammy.." The breathy voice was there again - the one Dean would never admit to owning. He found himself leaning down and forward, the heat of the day pooling in his groin and smearing all coherent thought from his brain. Sam's head tilted up more, his nose brushing Dean's as the hand on his ass crept inwards, teasing him with the thought of a kiss._ _ _ _

____"Actually." Sam pushed Dean back and got up quickly, a new and sharp desire to tease Dean as much as he could before he did anything clearing Sam's head. If he had to go through the whole week with Dean being a little shit, Dean could handle a few hours of the same. "Let's go to the lake. I'll grab the cooler if you start the car."_ _ _ _

____He left Dean swaying on the porch, gripping the railing to keep himself from falling due to the sudden weakness of his knees. "Nkay." Close enough. Dean grabbed the keys off of the hook on the wall right inside the door Sam left open and stumbled to the impala, taking a minute to lean his head on the scorching metal to try and clear his head. He'd been in charge for the past... well, forever. And now his little brother was making him feel like he was a thirteen year old getting his first handjob._ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____They were in a secluded part of the lake where a little cove had been carved out long ago by the river leaving the body of water. The trees shielded them on three sides where they were splashing each other at the mouth of the river, both of them temporarily forgetting earlier as soon as the cold water touched their overheated skin. Before long they were wrestling, Dean holding Sam's head under the water and laughing maniacally when a group of highschool girls turned the corner. Dean's grip loosened as he turned his attention to the girls and Sam came up sputtering, shaking the water out of his hair like the was the never before seen lion-maned-hippopotamus._ _ _ _

____He turned to Dean, getting ready to tackle him back into the water when he noticed Dean wasn't focusing on him anymore, but instead on the scantily clad girls beginning to test the water and being all around noisy and obnoxious. After scowling after the girls for a few seconds Sam caught one shooting a sly glance to Dean as she oh-so-inconspicuously pulled up the hip of her bathing suit bottoms, flashing a little bit more than Sam wanted Dean to see. He made his way behind Dean, pressing his body territorially up against Dean's back and sliding a large palm across his chest._ _ _ _

____"Whatcha' lookin at, Dean?" Sam felt Dean simultaneously and instinctively relax back against Sam and tighten all of his muscles to prepare for whatever Sam was going to do next._ _ _ _

____"N-Nothing." Dean's head turned slightly and rested against Sam's chest._ _ _ _

____Sam pushed back and let Dean go. "Good". With another splash Sam tackled Dean down into the water and ran away, inching closer to the girls._ _ _ _

____When they were in talking distance the water had grown shallower to the point that when Sam next fell over his chest and above stuck out of the water. he felt someone behind him and tilted his head up to see a face peering down at him. "Hey!" Squeaked a high voice. The girl cleared her throat and asked "What's your name?"_ _ _ _

____Sam grinned his best shit-eating grin and flipped his hair off of his forehead. "Sam." Pushing himself up into a standing position and stretching himself as tall as he could go he turned and looked down at the girl, letting his hair fall into his eyes and putting on the soft smile that he knew made girls melt. "What's yours?"_ _ _ _

____"Uh-um. I-I'm Savannah." Her brown eyes had widened, her pink little mouth opened in a perfect O with the tip of her tongue touching the center of her upper lip as she followed the water droplets down from Sam's hair to his low-slung swimming trunks._ _ _ _

____"What's up, Savannah? You're a little far from your pack over there." Sam gestured to the main gaggle of girls with a smirk and shifted closer._ _ _ _

____One hand went up to her perfectly straight brown hair and twisted as she looked down at her feet, shyly. "I got dared to..."_ _ _ _

____"Oh yeah?"_ _ _ _

____Her eyes flicked up and she nodded. "We've seen you around school before but never got the chance to talk to you." She gestured behind her, her confidence regained. "Gina back there was in your AP Lang class and said you're really smart..."_ _ _ _

____Sam laughed and relaxed back down to his normal stance, getting comfortable around this Savannah girl. "I wouldn't go so far as to say very... More like acceptably? I just try and pass the classes." He grinned as he flicked his head to move more of the hair that had fallen in his face._ _ _ _

____"But, you're the only sophomore in that class of mostly juniors. And that's in almost all of your classes!" Savannah put her hand on her hip and cocked it, an adorably sassy pout pushing her bottom lip out. "That's smart!"_ _ _ _

____Sam leaned forward and tilted his head. "You know a lot about me, huh?"_ _ _ _

____Savannah grabbed the same lock of hair and blushed, finding the water around her calves to be extremely interesting, and didn't respond. Sam laughed and grabbed the lock of hair she had twisted around her fingers, untangling it and tucking it behind her ear. "I'm just messin' with you." He said with a soft smile._ _ _ _

____Savannah's eyes were torn away from Sam's a millisecond before Sam felt Dean's hand smack him hard across his shoulders - just hard enough to betray Dean's attempt at a lazy, casual grin as something deeper... Like anger or jealousy. The pain on Sam's shoulders felt suspiciously like satisfaction of the thought of Dean being jealous of the girl. "Howdy, darlin'" Dean drawled._ _ _ _

____Savannah giggled and flashed her eyes to Sam before gluing them back down at her feet._ _ _ _

____"You a risin' junior like Sammy here?" Dean's hand trailed down Sam's back and lingered at the small of it just a little too long before he pulled it away._ _ _ _

____Still studying her feet and blushing bright red Savannah nodded her head and squeaked out a small "yeah."_ _ _ _

____"What do you say we go to the shore over there by my car and you tell me about what this kid here does when I'm not around?" Sam rolled his eyes as he turned away from his big brother. The fucking southern accent always won girls - and boys... including Sam - over before he was done stretching out as many syllables as he could. Dean gestured to the other girls and asked "you think they'd be okay with you comin' to hang out over here?"_ _ _ _

____Savannah looked up with another flash of defiance, bringing out the pout and hip cock as she said "My big sister won't even notice I'm gone until she gets back home and wants me to get her something. Let's go." She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the shore. The brothers shared a look of raised eyebrows before Sam was pulled away, Dean travelling in his wake._ _ _ _

____By the time the three reached the shore a plan had started to form in Dean's mind. A plan he knew would work if the way Savannah was looking at Sam was any indicator._ _ _ _

____"This is your car?" Savannah looked over her shoulder at Dean, eyes wide, as she trailed a finger over the hood of the impala. "Holy shit."_ _ _ _

____Dean laughed and settled down into his swagger as he walked up behind her. "Yes ma'am. Sammy and me here almost live in this baby."_ _ _ _

____Sam's eyes shot to Dean's face as a warning not to reveal too much to find Dean's staring right back at him, a silent challenge contracting his pupils and hardening the impossible green of them. "In fact, we sleep more nights in here than we've ever spent in one house."_ _ _ _

____Savannah started to turn, a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, we'll be leavin' here real soon too."_ _ _ _

____"Dean." Sam pushed a warning out of gritted teeth. Dean smirked and opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped by the look on Sam's face. His arm fell from where it had started to curl around Savannah and he fell back a step, never breaking eye contact with his little brother._ _ _ _

____The tension was broken by Savannah saying "I'm gonna go get my bag and let's go on a ride."_ _ _ _

____"Okay, sure." Both the boys spoke in unison as Savannah whirled around and jogged lightly to get her bag._ _ _ _

____Once she had left and turned the corner Sam took a step closer to Dean, pinning him with his gaze. "I know what the fuck you're up to, Dean. And don't think it won't come back to bite you in the ass."_ _ _ _

____"You gonna bite my ass, Sammy?"_ _ _ _

____A dark cloud of something Dean recognized from the hours spent watching Sam's face as he fucked girls and Sam watched crossed his little brother's face. "Dean..." The word was spoken again as a warning, Sam looming even closer and pinning Dean to the car with a forearm on his neck. "Dean, Dean, Dean." His lips were inches away from Dean's for the second time today and they brought that same haze of confusion with them as before._ _ _ _

____When the fuck did Sam get so tall? And when did he get so strong? And why the fuck was Dean's cock swelling in his shorts at the picture of Sam fucking him just like this flashed across his mind?_ _ _ _

____Before any of those questions could get answered Sam shoved back, leaving Dean panting against the side of the car as Savannah rounded the corner wearing tiny shorts and a yellow tank top, backpack in hand. "Ready?" she asked the two boys, pretending not to notice the way Dean was shaking and not even attempting to hide the tent his cock made or to blink the haze from his eyes._ _ _ _

____"Sure thing!" Sam smiled and turned to open the passenger door of the impala as Dean grunted something along the lines of "hnnguh" and pulled his way around to the driver's side. Sam turned to Savannah and gestured to the seat. "I'll sit in back."_ _ _ _

____She smiled and walked up to Sam, putting a hand on his chest. All of the shyness that was once in Savannah seemed to suddenly dissipate as she got on her tip-toes, face close to Sam's, and said "it's okay, I'll just sit on your lap."_ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____They'd been driving around for the better part of an hour before they found themselves on the street that the house Sam and Dean were staying in resided. With the hand that wasn't resting on the inside of Savannah's thighs from the arm that was wrapped around her waist he pointed out the window to the whitewashed building. "That's where we're staying."_ _ _ _

____"Let's go inside, then." A sly grin spread across her freckled face as she leaned in close to Sam and kissed him deep, pretending Dean wasn't even there. Sam could feel eyes white-hot with anger drilling into Savannah's back and the side of his head but he didn't care. Pulling her closer and sliding his hand closer to her crotch Sam breathed "okay"._ _ _ _

____By the time they made it inside the door Sam was rock hard - half because of the pretty girl who had continued kissing him all the way up until the impala stopped, grinding down onto Sam's hand, and half because of the hot, jealous anger that was rolling off of Dean in waves. Without waiting for Dean to shut the door behind him Sam had pushed Savannah up against the wall, wrapped her legs around his waist, and was sucking dark marks into her neck._ _ _ _

____Dean cleared his throat loudly, one hip cocked and a dangerous expression contorting his face. "Sammy, a word?" His plan was totally failing. That should be him inbetween that girl's legs, making her moan._ _ _ _

____Sam ignored Dean simply because he knew it'd piss him the fuck off and carried Savannah over to the couch, laying her down and moving his mouth to her tits. After a particularly hard bite he lifted his head and gazed at Dean through his lashes. "Take a seat, big brother."_ _ _ _

____Savannah tensed up underneath him at the word "brother" but soon relaxed due to the hand between her legs, quickly working off her shorts and swimsuit bottoms to allow room for Sam's mouth. He remembered what made Callie go crazy when he did this last. He stuck one finger inside of Savannah's pussy and moved it in small circles, slowly licking her clit in even smaller motions. He heard Dean growl and felt him grab the back of his head much like he did before, yanking it back so Sam was forced to look him in the eye. Before he knew what was going on Dean's mouth was against his - all hard edges and teeth and possessiveness underlied with the soft plushness of his brother's lips, mingled with the taste of pussy._ _ _ _

____The first time Sam actually kissed his brother was with a girl's legs wrapped around his neck and a finger in her pussy. A breathy "oh, fuck" came from Savannah as she watched with wide eyes. Another wave of wet coated Sam's fingers as she propped herself on her elbows to get a better view. Dean was pulling on his little brother's hair and biting and sucking Sam's lips, making sure he would look absolutely ruined when he was finished. Finally, he stopped and forced Sam's head back down, pushing him roughly back to his spot inbetween the girl's legs as he whirled around, slamming the door behind him with a force that rattled the scarce pictures on the wall and set them slightly askew. Sam stared after where his brother had just disappeared until he heard the roar of the impala's engine fade completely. A small, niggling thought in the back of his head broke through the fog brought on by Dean's kiss and made him ask if he might have gone a little too far. He was broken out of it by Savannah bending one knee, turning his head with her calf._ _ _ _

____Savannah had a confused look on her face, gazing at the door. "What-?"_ _ _ _

____Sam sighed and leaned his forehead against one of her legs. "Don't worry about it. He's a major drama queen."_ _ _ _

____She huffed out a laugh and flopped back down. "Well then what are you waiting for?" She asked as she tangled her hand in Sam's hair and pulled him back to her pussy. "Make me cum."_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. Should I continue the saga of boy drama and Dean having control issues?


	4. Obedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV of what happens after he leaves

Dean's whole body was on fire with anger, sharp sparks of jealousy burning in his stomach. He'd never been this angry and jealous before. Even when Callie was fucking Sam and Zack had his fingers all in Dean's property he wasn't this upset. The lack of control over the situation was killing him and he didn't like it. He didn't even attempt to push the feelings down like he would've before. He _knew _what Sam was trying to do and he was pissed. Pissed because Dean hated it when his plans didn't work out like he wanted them to, and pissed by how turned on he was, knowing that Sam would be thinking of him now as he fucked whatever that bitch's name was. He drove and drove, the impala's windows down and the only rock station they could get out here in the mountains blaring through the speakers at a volume that would normally cause him to fear for his car's speakers. He drove until the gas gauge needle was under the "E" and he had to coast into the nearest gas station parking lot.__

__By this time the sun was starting to set and the humidity was starting to gather in the sky as heavy clouds, promising a rainfall for that evening. As he pumped gas he leaned against the metal of his car, gazing up at the sky. He wasn't really sure where he was, but he knew that he hadn't turned much so he'd be able to find his way back pretty easily. Whatever-the-bitch was probably gone by now - or would be by the time Dean got back to the house. If she wasn't and was still on his little brother's dick - just the image got Dean tensing his shoulders and a fresh wave of heat travelling through his body - he was going to kill her. And not even metaphorically. He was going to kill her._ _

__When the pump clunked, signalling the tank was full, Dean jumped back into the driver's seat and sped at dangerous speeds to get back to the house._ _

__~~~_ _

__He had barely turned the impala's engine off before he was slamming the door and stalking to the front steps of the porch. As soon as he got his hand on the doorknob the door to the house flung open and he was yanked in by the collar of his shirt, his face hitting something hard and wet. He pushed himself away from Sam, shoving his little brother back and getting ready to punch him in the stomach just because when he noticed Sam was silently crying. The wet was tears, the hardness apparently Sam's mouth if the cut from Dean's teeth was any indicator._ _

__Dean's hand smoothed out from a fist to cup Sam's face and bring him close, panic beginning to try and take over his head. "What's wrong, Sammy? Are you okay? Where's the bitch? Did she do something to you? I'm gonna fucking kill her, Sam. I fucking swear."_ _

__The concern in his voice hardened and sharpened as he remembered the situation that had been unfolding when he left. "Where. The. Fuck. Is. She." He spoke choppily, forcing the words out through gritted teeth as his vision started to cloud red. All of the rollercoaster-like emotions of the day had finally caught up to him and he gave in to the familiar burn._ _

___He hadn't been this angry in a long time. What the fuck was going on? ____ _

____Wiping away the hot tears Sam backed up another few feet. "Really? You've been gone for almost six hours and that's the first thing you say? No I'm sorry for being a douchebag and I'm sorry for not answering any of your calls or messages?"_ _ _ _

____Blinking in confusion Dean started "I- You didn't c-"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, I did. You just weren't paying attention." Dean tried to speak again. "Just shut up." Sam whirled around and made his way to their room before Dean had anything else to say. Dean heard the 'whumph' of Sam throwing himself down on the mattress and gave him ten minutes or so before he himself went to get ready for bed. Glancing at his phone on the way to the bathroom he saw 7 missed calls from Sam and three text messages, along with a single voicemail. Fuck._ _ _ _

____~~~_ _ _ _

____Dean had settled in and was listening to his little brother breathing. Every once in a while there was a small hitch, the only evidence Sam was still awake, despite his efforts to even out his breathing to pretend he was asleep._ _ _ _

____After another few minutes a voice came from the dark on the other side of the room. "Her name was Savannah, not bitch."_ _ _ _

____"Sammy, I-" A wave of guilt crashed over Dean when he heard the words._ _ _ _

____"No. Her name was Savannah and she did what you've always been afraid to do. She sucked my cock like there was no tomorrow and told me to cum all over her face. And, you know, you haven't let me jerk off for a week or so now so it wasn't long before her face was dripping with it. Like the way you've fantasized about your own face since Zack and Callie." There was the sound of fabric scraping over fabric as Sam turned on his side to face Dean. "And after that she fucked me real good. I'd already made her cum twice with my mouth after you left and while she was riding my cock she played with her clit, begging me to fuck her harder so she could cum again. She loved kissing me and tasting herself on my lips. She kissed every bit of herself away... My lips are gonna be raw for a couple days."_ _ _ _

____"Sam. Sammy I-." Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. He didn't want to hear this. Really - he didn't. His body was just stupid and betrayed his brain. His dick had a mind of it's own. Dean couldn't get it under control. Really._ _ _ _

____All of the burning anger from earlier that day had been quashed by the guilt and it was now a mixture of the guilt and arousal that halted Dean, keeping his mouth shut._ _ _ _

____"That's what she said as she bounced up and down on my cock, Dean. She moaned my name and begged for me to just go harder and faster... Oh, oh, oh, oh, _Sammy _Oh, Sam, fuck yeah! She's a kinky motherfucker, you know that? Who would've known? She seemed so shy... Up until she was humping my hand in the impala, of course. You remember that? Oh, and, I fucked her on the table next. I bent her over it and smacked her ass and pulled her hair as I fucked her right where you usually sit to eat your dinner. She begged me to choke her and make her my bitch. Her words. When I was gonna cum again she begged for me to do it inside of her, to fill her up and treat her like my little sex toy. We didn't use any condoms that time, you know? She said she likes it better without them."_ _ _ _ __

____One of Dean's hands was on his dick, hips flexing up into it to keep rhythm. The other was under his head, propping it up so he could peer to the other side of the room, straining his eyes for even a little glimpse of Sam. To see if he saw how the things he was saying affected Dean._ _ _ _

____"I didn't though. I didn't cum inside of her. Instead I pulled out and pushed her over so she was on her back and came all over her tits. Then, I cleaned her up. I sucked on her tits and swallowed all my own cum the way you've always wanted to. What do you think of that, big brother? She wanted to keep going after that. I think she never would've stopped if she didn't have to. But, man, she loved the way I filled her up. Wouldn't shut up about my big cock until I stuffed it in her mouth to make her shut up." Dean could feel Sam shift marginally closer to him, even from all the way across the room._ _ _ _

____"Anyways, I just wanted to thank you." Dean could hear the satisfied sneer in Sam's voice. "So, thank you for not letting me cum all week so I could stay hard long enough to cum four times in the span of two hours. We were gonna go more - I was gonna eat her pussy more to give my cock a bit of a rest - but her phone kept ringing and she had to go home. But, of course, I made her cum again before she walked out the door. And let me tell you. She won't be walking straight for a day or two. I bet you've never made a girl cum like that, huh? I've never, either. Callie did most of the work on herself. But, hey. I'm not complaining." Sam flopped back down onto his stomach and shuffled around to find a comfortable spot. "'Night, big brother."_ _ _ _

____Dean was struck still, not even breathing. His hand was still on his cock as he waited for Sam to keep talking. To keep telling him all the things he did to the girl so he could get off. The tone of Sam's voice was doing strange things to Dean and he wanted to cum _now _and worry about what all that meant later._ _ _ _ __

____"Oh, and Dean? Don't cum tonight."_ _ _ _

____Fuck._ _ _ _

____"I mean it."_ _ _ _

_____Fuck ____ _ _ _

______Sam wasn't the boss of him. But he sounded like it... But Dean didn't take orders from his little brother. But his hand was resting on his stomach before he even told it to move? What the _fuck _was his body doing reacting to Sam being so confident and in charge like this? He tried jerking off one more time but he couldn't do it. His body wouldn't let him enjoy anything that Sam told him not to...___ _ _ _ _ _

________Dean rolled over and eventually fell into a fitful sleep, silently cursing his brother for being such a hot piece of ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not great at smut so I'm sorry but !!!!! here ya gooo


End file.
